pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 March 2016
11:59 btw, coded 12:00 Why 12:00 Stop them or support them 12:00 also 12:00 CC can't hack crap 12:01 :/ 12:02 never gets old XD 12:06 Hey HD 12:06 pm 12:06 k 12:06 ey dj 12:06 do you have a pokemon showdown account? 12:07 Almost done with something. 12:11 ALMOST DUN 12:12 I smell coffee 12:12 Hmmmmmm 12:12 HD PM 12:13 i got told to come here... 12:15 exactly i agree with you HDMaster 12:15 Kill them all 12:15 thats not nice 12:15 Heheheh 12:15 Codeds 12:15 I might make one of those. 12:15 Hi. 12:15 we arent doing anything 12:15 what is your purpose here 12:15 ^ 12:15 we came to chill 12:16 wtf 12:16 also, it's usually nice to stick to one account, savvy 12:16 who are you guys 12:16 we are actually checking up on wikias 12:16 They plan to hack this wiki. 12:16 No biggie kappa 12:16 no we dont lol 12:16 *facepalm* 12:16 lol plz 12:16 Wikia hackers wouldn't bother with pvzcc 12:17 Donchu remember want 123 said? 12:17 Yes 12:17 456 left, or was it the other way around. 12:17 789, do you remember what 123 or 456 did? 12:17 hey guys 12:17 OH MY GOSH 12:17 AGent 123 12:17 If any of you does anything, I'll ban all of you 12:17 I needed to talk toy ou 12:17 B/c that's how sockpuppeting works 12:17 Do you plan to hack this wiki? I have the materials. 12:17 your lucky to have us here 12:18 131415, do you have the others? 12:18 Because 123 can't do this alone. 12:18 And why are we lucky? 12:18 guys, has anyone been suspicious that they're actually TEP? 12:18 Because we are complex beings. 12:19 They're doorspamming. 12:19 isn't it suspicious that they left one at a time? 12:19 123, can you help? It seems our minions are acting very cowardly. 12:19 SCribble 12:19 ugh we just came for acheck up 12:19 ? 12:19 PM 12:19 :| 12:19 k 12:19 123, don't worry. 12:19 [[]]:| 12:19 I have it. 12:19 [[]]:/ 12:20 I'm sorry if you do not recognize me. 12:20 [[]]:L 12:20 I think you'll know when we meet at the headquarters. 12:20 Okay, 123? 12:20 sure 12:20 i think hd's being hacked 12:20 that's it 12:20 afk 12:20 HDMaster 12:21 WTF 12:21 You here? 12:21 nvm 12:21 YEs 12:22 Crap 12:22 123, may we talk in PM? 12:22 Is FFF being hacked? 12:22 "Nothing... 12:22 EveRYTHinG iS CLassiFIEd" 12:22 IN PM 12:22 why ofcourse fox 12:22 "Nothing... 12:22 EveRYTHinG iS CLassiFIEd" 12:24 That's the tenth troll today 12:24 god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god god 12:24 god army reasons 12:24 >:/ 12:24 EveRYTHinG iS CLassiFIEd 12:24 See? 12:24 I'm hacking him. 12:24 plz 12:24 there's no way 12:24 * ScribbleMasterer slaps BlockGun 12:25 Im BaCk 12:25 NOT DJ 12:25 He'll give me chat mod. 12:25 Watch. 12:25 YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!! 12:25 I'm hacking Bear. 12:25 No chatmod for you 12:25 Watch me. 12:25 I don't think you know...what our agents are capable of... 12:25 See? 12:25 Ok, BJ 12:25 Quit 12:25 it's obvs you 12:25 Oh no, we are USING BJ. 12:25 so PLeAsE StOP RolLplAYInG 12:25 I'm not him. 12:25 I'm hacking him. 12:26 as if we'll believe that 12:26 Soon all of you will no longer be able to log in. 12:26 You see, we're more than we think. 12:26 STOP BJ 12:26 STOP IT 12:26 Scribble will be ours very soon. 12:26 I'll be back 12:26 Ajcatlove's next 12:26 We're just changing his value code. 12:26 Scribble will be ours very soon. 12:26 I'll be back 12:26 Ajcatlove's next 12:26 We're just changing his value code. 12:27 :) 12:27 wtf 12:28 I couldn't enter chat for a while 12:28 What happened guys? 12:28 BlockGun 12:28 BlockGun is what happened 12:28 Huh? 12:28 BJ is what happened 12:28 It is a new game> 12:28 Soumds cool' 12:28 Oh plz 12:28 everyone type !potato 12:28 First world problems 12:29 I really got em 12:29 Welcome back, Agent. 12:29 Thank you, sir. 12:29 Is 456 and 789 done? 12:29 I believe so. 12:29 Why is this kato a mod 12:29 We shall raid the wikis. 12:29 Good to know, agent. 12:29 we shall alll kill eacother 12:29 Five Nights at Freddy's wiki? 12:30 I was promoted by Agent BJ. 12:30 And sure 12:30 They don't seem to be so active 12:30 That wiki is cancer after all. 12:30 And it's a large target 12:30 The Power of Potatoes and Toilets Compells YOu!!! 12:30 OMFG 12:30 BJ AND FFF 12:30 I'm a secret agent of the Wiki Raiders. 12:30 STOP 12:30 Such fools 12:30 You shall be banned! 12:30 plz 12:30 STOP ROLLPLAYIN'! GUYS! 12:30 I've hacked BJ for a promotion, sir. 12:30 If we can take down FNaF Wiki, the others who have tried will be astonished to see us to do it. 12:30 this is all crap 12:30 STOP SCRIBLE 12:30 Nyeheheheheeee 12:30 Yeah 12:30 We will rise. 12:30 STOPSTOPSTOP 12:30 Is that spam machine working well, sir? 12:30 123, we will finish what we have started. 12:30 sorry, i just love that saying\ 12:31 Spam Machine? 12:31 Yes. 12:31 Our spam machine. 12:31 THE POWER OF POTATOES AND TOILETS COMPELLS YOU!!! 12:31 It should work by now. 12:31 Sir, I think you mean the TM 12:31 Agent BlockGun has fixed it. 12:31 That? 12:31 Textual Multiplier. 12:31 Sorry, sir. 12:31 I realized the spam machine was destroyed in Wiki War I. 12:32 Oh dear 12:32 Let's get Rudolph Hitler hee 12:32 *here 12:32 !potato!potato!potato 12:32 Agent 527? 12:32 And capture all admins and put them in editing camps. 12:32 I think this is going to work. 12:32 Indeed. 12:32 Us, the Editzis, will conquer Wikia. 12:33 you will all die 12:33 Editzis are the Wikian Editors 12:33 After taking down 6, maybe we can target Community Central? 12:33 Fool. 12:33 PLZ TRY 12:33 >:/ 12:33 Truly true. 12:33 v 12:33 v 12:33 v 12:33 Stop spamming 12:33 v 12:33 v 12:33 v 12:33 v 12:33 v 12:33 WTFWTWFerwufsj xk 12:33 Damn Daniel. 12:33 Stop ruining our plans. 12:33 trying to get rid of the hackers here 12:34 I'll hack you then... 12:34 c: 12:34 http://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 12:34 found target 12:34 Do it 12:34 456, great job! 12:34 join that chat and say 12:34 DIE 12:35 stop torturing us :( 12:36 FFF 12:36 PvZCC is off our minds 12:36 I'll leave 456 and 789 to finish the job. 12:37 thank god 12:37 The Bcrat in the top of the list 12:38 promoted random trolls 12:38 you think you can't be stopped 12:38 Thread:306430 12:38 and is pretending to hack us, along with FFF and kato and coded 12:38 tell that to MY FACE 2016 03 18